Charlotte (That Poppy)
Charlotte is a recurring character in Poppy's YouTube videos. From the looks of the YouTube Red series I'm Poppy, Charlotte is most likely set as the main antagonist (though They are most likely going to play a role). Biography ''Poppy Genesis 1'' According to the 2019 graphic novel Poppy Genesis 1, Charlotte was most likely an ordinary human being who served as a scientist who was assigned with consoling Poppy (who is an android in this version) in preparation for her upgrade. In truth, Charlotte was a double agent working against the nameless Factory she was employed under. After her lies and deceit, she found herself mortally wounded, and Poppy decides to upgrade her. It is strongly hinted that Poppy placed Charlotte's conscious into a mannequin which was also her former body prior to receiving an upgrade. This could also explain Charlotte's obsession with being like Poppy. Poppyverse The first thing to note about Charlotte is that she is a mannequin whose voice is produced through a synthesizer. Charlotte made her debut in the Poppy videos when she began to interview Poppy for the mainstream media. Around the time that Poppy was amassing fame, Charlotte slowly became envious of her success, secretly speaking about her behind her back. When she notices that Poppy was neglecting the anthropomorphic plant, Charlotte attempts to manipulate the plant into abandoning Poppy. She does this by giving the plant water, and convincing him that she was his real friend. Sometime later, Charlotte became addicted to drugs which she acquires from a skeleton. However, the more that she became addicted to the drugs, the more she began to neglect her son. This culminates in her physically slapping him in one video. Still angry with Poppy, Charlotte attempts to crash an event she was attending. Charlotte apparently was able to sense that something was amiss with the event, and she tries to tell Poppy the reality of the situation. However, Poppy asks for a security guard to take remove her. Additionally, in one video, Charlotte steals one of Poppy's songs, and plays it without her consent. Despite her bitterness towards Poppy, in the video "I Am Not Sick," Charlotte asks Poppy to loan her some money. It is heavily implied that after she had become addicted to the drugs, she became financially troubled. However, because of her pride, Charlotte angrily rejects her offer. Eventually, it seemed that Charlotte was beginning to overcome her drug addiction. She meets up with Poppy again, only to become more enraged when Poppy brought up her son and how she was considering taking care of him for Charlotte. Without warning, Charlotte grabs Poppy by the throat, and began to choke her angrily asking who "Computer Boy" was. Sometime after she had choked Poppy, Charlotte attempts to apologize to Poppy for what she had done, only to then call her selfish when Poppy kept repeating how she choked her in a saddened tone. Beginning in a few recent videos, Charlotte had been impersonating Poppy each time she would make a video. This culminates in Charlotte appearing nude in the most recent video, stating that Poppy herself wouldn't go as far as to expose herself like she would. In the YouTube Red series I'm Poppy, Charlotte introduces Poppy to a network executive fascinated by her. However, this causes Charlotte's hatred for Poppy to increase to the point that she gets a makeover to look like a spitting image of Poppy. Despite this, Charlotte is shown briefly with a single tear streaming down her face. She also appears to be a member of the religious account obsessed with Poppy. The pilot episode of the series also suggests that Charlotte used to be a normal person who in desperation, decided to go through several plastic surgeries culminating in her mannequin appearance. Possible Symbolism One interpretation of Charlotte and her role in the "Poppyverse" is that she represents the negative side of media and news reporters being cold, distant, and impassive. On the one hand, Charlotte has access to celebrities - Poppy in particular - and she is able to get behind the scenes information for the public by asking all the right questions, thus eliciting a positive response from Poppy. However, Charlotte also represents the negative side of the media wherein she doesn't truly care about Poppy, just about getting a good story. Eventually, she saw herself as being better than Poppy, hence why she constantly criticizes her. An alternative theory interprets that Charlotte is actually the original Poppy. This is supported by the video "Oh No," in which another Poppy manifests, causing the first version of Poppy to bleed from her mouth. This heavily suggests that Poppy herself is merely a computer program that can easily be replaced. Gallery Images poppy8.png Mxcharloott.jpg C1rohuHVEAAuSBe.jpg Charlotte_That_Poppy.jpg ea1590bd17aff823b5e5e703acf47c96.jpg Charlotte as Poppy.jpg|Charlotte in I'm Poppy Regretful Charlotte.jpg Videos Charlotte Interviews Poppy Poppy Charlotte Theory Poppy Explained - Charlotte's Symbolic Role THATPOPPY (THAT POPPY CHARLOTTE EXPLAINED) Mommy No Charlotte - Poppy Exposed I Was Worried Charlotte Choked Me But You Choked Me I Am A Real Person Charlotte - I'm Charlotte (Audio) Charlotte - Lowlife Poppy is Afraid What Are You Doing? The Clock Is Ticking Montreal I'm Poppy - Trailer IM POPPY YOUTUBE RED SERIES REVIEW & BREAKDOWN (EPISODE 1 EXPLAINED) That Poppy Mystery SOLVED ! Poppy at The Garage London Trivia *Charlotte has her own YouTube account. It can be found here. It is not known if it is her official channel or a fan channel. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Envious Category:Enigmatic Category:Symbolic Category:Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Thief Category:Parents Category:Mentally Ill Category:Conspirators Category:Contradictory Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Self-Aware Category:Tragic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal